Focus
by Bontaque
Summary: Harvey noticed Mike's mind isn't completely with him so he finds a way to make him focus. / Contains sensory deprivation and smut, I guess.


Harvey took a deep breath, looking out across the counter at Mike. He was sitting on his couch, reading through a file, his bottom lip sucked in in concentration. This was the third time he'd been over in the last fortnight and every time they'd ended up in bed. Harvey had tried hard to resist him and had told him that it couldn't happen again every time but after the second time, they both knew it would.

It always started the same. Eventually, Mike would let his eyes linger for a little too long. The first time, Harvey had ignored it the first time, with difficulty. Then they'd been kissing and there'd been no going back.

The tension had been building all night, Harvey wished they were just able to talk about it or at least accept that it was going to happen so they didn't spend an hour pretending to work before just giving in but, no, that was dangerous territory. It was bad enough that every time Mike accused him of caring, Harvey felt like he was lying when he denied it.

Harvey walked back over, sitting a little closer than he would have dared if they'd been at work. He watched his eyes scan the documents, impossibly fast, impossibly blue and he'd had enough. He wasn't used to waiting for anything and why should Mike be any different?

"Mike..."

"Mmm?" He didn't look up. This case was actually important and Harvey suddenly regretted telling Mike that he wasn't even allowed to _think_ about anything else.

"Look at me."

Mike looked up, his finger marking the place he'd left off. He was looking for anything, a tiny detail they could use to push a witness into testifying because he was all they had. Harvey could see the look in his eyes, it was one he'd seen a lot at work but never here. It was the look Mike had when he was truly focused and so far, Harvey hadn't found anything to snap him out of it. That wasn't a bad thing, at least it hadn't been, not until now.

"We can work on the witness tomorrow," Harvey said. "We have time."

He pulled the file from Mike's grip, ignoring the way his fingers tried to close around it.

"But... if we don't find some way to -" Mike began but Harvey kissed him, deep and slow, the way he knew he liked. He felt him melt into the kiss and finally, Harvey had what he'd been thinking about all day. He slipped his arm around Mike and pulled him closer. The kid was still distracted, he could tell. This would not do.

Harvey knew what it felt like to be unable to switch off. He also knew how to deal with it.

XXXX

Mike was worried. It had taken him a while to get into the mindset, the one that let him just read and read until he found exactly what he needed and now Harvey was slowly pulling him back. He knew they needed to find something they could use and he was trying to be sensible for once.

This was Harvey, though. It wasn't like he could complain that he hadn't finished the work if it was him that had gotten in the way. It was _Harvey_. Mike doubted there was anyone that would be able to resist him. Suddenly, Harvey pulled away and stood up, looking like he'd had an idea. Mike didn't know whether he should be worried, excited or just disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Come on, bedroom," Harvey said. "I don't want to have to have the couch cleaned again."

Mike grinned. They might have gotten a little carried away last time. He stood up and followed Harvey into his bedroom. Everything in his bedroom was expensive, luxurious but that wasn't what Mike was thinking about as Harvey pushed him onto the bed.

Harvey between his legs was the best distraction Mike could think of. He couldn't help but moan a little as Harvey's fingers brushed against his neck before he began to work at the knot of his tie. He moved slowly, perhaps a little too used to having to be gentle with his own and Mike just wanted them both to be naked, now but he let him anyway. He'd learned the first time that Harvey wouldn't rush for anything and Mike suspected that he liked to take his time, especially if the other person didn't want him to.

His tie was on the pillow next to them, his shirt on the floor. Harvey pulled his pants off, leaving Mike feeling exposed next to Harvey, who was still wearing the vest of his three-piece.

He just let him work, enjoying the way he was looking at him, like he was unwrapping a present. When they kissed again, Mike wrapped his legs around Harvey's, enjoying the way that the fabric of his pants felt against his skin. If he hadn't known how much it cost, Mike would have curled his hand into Harvey's tie to stop him from pulling away.

"Wanna try something fun, Rookie?" Harvey asked and he had that mischievous look in his eye, the one Mike associated with him getting one over on Louis.

"Like what?"

Harvey reached over and picked up his tie, bringing it up to his face. He placed it so it sat over Mike's eyes; it was skinny but still shut out everything. Oh. Mike lifted his head and let Harvey knot it firmly behind his head, wondering if Harvey would even dream of doing anything like this with one of his own. He couldn't work out why he was doing it with his, either. Maybe it was a power thing but Mike had never really seen the appeal of blindfolds. Maybe he would change his mind.

Harvey kissed him again, moving down slowly, not letting himself fall into any rhythm. Mike's stomach clenched slightly as he moved lower, he had no way of knowing when or where the next kiss would land, where Harvey's teeth would brush at his skin or where his lips would softly suck a bruise. It was pretty surprising how having less to focus on actually made it impossible to think about anything else. Suddenly, Harvey's touch felt a thousand times more important, almost electric.

He bucked his hips slightly as Harvey's thumb brushed over his nipple, earning him a small chuckle. He moaned when Harvey licked at his other one, closing his lips around it and sucking gently. When Harvey shifted slightly, so that Mike could feel his erection pressing against his hip, he made another noise that was just embarrassing. If he'd been able to predict Harvey's movements, he'd have been able to stop the tiny groans and that were tumbling out of his mouth along with _fuck, Harvey_ and _oh, fuck, please, _but he couldn't tell what was happening.

XXXX

Harvey licked his lips, wanting to just look at Mike. His cheeks were flushed, the pink tone spreading down past his collarbone and he almost twitched with each touch. If Harvey had known he would have reacted this well, he would have tried this before. He brushed his hand over Mike's cock through his underwear, smiling as he arched into his touch. The first time they'd done this, he'd wanted to just tease Mike and listen to him all night. The second time, he very nearly had. It was hard to control himself around him, the way he reacted to everything, the way he wanted to do everything Harvey suggested. He should make a list, if they were going to keep doing this. There were plenty of things he'd like to do with him.

For now, though, Harvey settled for peeling away Mike's underwear and listening to the way his breath hitched as he ran his tongue up the length of his cock.

XXXX

Mike couldn't keep his legs from shaking. Harvey was licking at him, tracing lines across his hips with his fingers but he seemed intent on not putting it into his mouth. He wanted to beg him and he would if he thought it would have made any difference. He knew better by now, though, he knew that it would just make him do it for longer.

He also knew that before Harvey actually did something, it wasn't a sure thing, which was why Mike wasn't that surprised when he pulled his mouth away completely and fell back onto the mattress. Mike followed Harvey's direction, rolling onto his knees. Carefully, he placed his hands either side of Harvey's shoulders, feeling where he was. He'd never realised just how much he used his sight and how just being blindfolded could tip everything off balance. He almost panicked with every movement, it was intense but with Harvey's help, he settled over him, trying not to shudder too much as he pressed against Harvey's cock through his pants. Mike knew he'd moan at him later for the wet patch he was inevitably leaving but he never really meant it.

Harvey's hand moved up to his shoulder and pushed at him gently. Surely not?

"Harvey, I can't see, remember?" Mike breathed as Harvey pushed harder, moving Mike down.

"I don't recall you needing your eyes for this. Look, I'll even help you out," Harvey replied and Mike felt his other hand move between them and unzip his pants.

"Oh, thank you, that's so generous of you."

Mike focused on keeping himself from falling and working out where he was. Harvey's fingers were carding through his hair gently as he nosed at him, not quite trusting himself to keep his balance on one hand. He could smell Harvey's skin, his bodywash and the unmistakable scent of his arousal. He moved down slightly, smiling at the way Harvey's grip tightened on his hair as his lips found his cock.

XXXX

Mike wasn't using his hands, probably because his lack of sight was making it hard to balance. Harvey breathed in deeply as he felt him lick at his cock, awkwardly sucking it into his mouth. It was sloppy and overly enthusiastic, even more than usual. Mike's mouth looked perfect around him like that and Harvey didn't think he'd ever seen one of his ties look that good. He tugged lightly on his hair, feeling Mike's moan vibrate through him. After a minute or two, Harvey had to stop him; he was going to hold off for now.

He pulled Mike up a little, trying not to laugh at the shocked noise he made. He was overcome with the urge to hear him make more noises. Mike clung to him a little as he moved him back to the bed, kissing and biting softly at his neck. Harvey ran his hands down Mike's body, pulling them away before he got too low so that Mike didn't know what to expect. He kissed him deeply before closing his fingers around his cock and beginning to stroke it slowly. Mike reacted just how he'd wanted him to: he groaned in surprise and arched his back, sucking at Harvey's lower lip.

Harvey leant down, taking Mike's earlobe between his teeth, smirking at the delightful whine he was rewarded with. He could do this all night.

XXXX

Mike twitched as he felt a sudden sensation jump across his skin as Harvey bit his ear, not too hard to cause pain. He could feel his breath, hear it and he didn't need his sight to know it was him. It just sounded so _Harvey, _Mike thought he would have been able to tell, even if they hadn't done this before. He could still taste him and he felt like his senses were in overdrive. Everything was Harvey, everything was perfect.

Suddenly, Harvey removed his hand, making Mike whimper slightly from the loss of contact. He would have thrust up if there was anything to grind against, but Mike suspected that Harvey was holding himself up just a little too far for that very reason. He felt his weight shift on the bed, but he didn't know which direction he was going in. Then he almost came, he actually almost did when Harvey's lips slid over the head of his cock. He hadn't realised that he was that close, but it felt like the uncertainty of it all was pushing him and holding him on the edge.

He focused everything he could on holding out but it was difficult. His mind just wanted to narrow in on the feelings of Harvey's tongue swirling, his fingertips digging into his hips, the small puffs of air coming from, Mike assumed, his nose.

"Fuck, Harvey, please," he breathed, not knowing what exactly he was asking for. He didn't want to come yet, he didn't want to miss out on what he knew would be mind blowing sex but Harvey's mouth was almost as good. He thought Harvey's mouth might be better than any sex he'd ever had with anyone else, maybe, but he wouldn't tell him that, his ego was big enough already.

"What are you asking me for?" Harvey asked as he replaced his mouth with his hand again and moved up to kiss him. He wanted to ask him to get back down there, to tell him he couldn't stop, he was so close, but no, that would be bad. He should wait. He didn't think Harvey would take too kindly to him coming in his mouth without permission and he didn't think he'd get the permission, either. Not when Harvey so obviously wanted to fuck him.

"I... please fuck me," Mike replied. Begging didn't usually get him anywhere but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He could almost feel Harvey's smile crackle through the air. No, no, he could hear it.

Harvey ground down against him, pressing their bodies together. The fabric of his vest felt good against his stomach, but that was all there was, Harvey's legs were bare. When had that happened? He thrusted slightly, causing a string of expletives to tumble from Mike's lips as their cocks slid against each other.

"_Please._"

"You are eager, aren't you?"

"Yes, Harvey. Please, fuck me. Please. I can't take it."

Harvey pulled away from him and Mike heard rustling that sounded a lot like clothing being removed, then another sound much closer. He guessed Harvey was retrieving the lube and when he heard the click of the bottle, he knew he'd been right,

Harvey, however, didn't move back towards him. From the dip of the bed, Mike thought it seemed like he was sitting beside him, cross legged. He was wrong about the position, Harvey was kneeling, but Mike would never know and it didn't make a difference.

"I want to see you touch yourself." It was barely more than a whisper but Mike knew he would have picked up anything Harvey said. He was straining his ears hard to pick up any clues as to what was happening.

"What? Why?"

"I just do. You want me to fuck you though, right?"

"Yeah.. yes,"

"Well, you get nothing until I think you've done a good enough job. You get nothing if you end up coming, either."

Mike inhaled sharply. He knew Harvey liked to watch him squirm, but this was practically cruel. He slid his hand down to his cock, which was still slightly wet from Harvey's mouth. He closed his fingers around it, as loose as he dared. This wasn't going to be easy. He could smell Harvey, probably just inches from him, knowing he was watching him and it was almost too much. He could still feel the places he'd been kissed, bitten. He began to stroke himself slowly, with as little pressure as he could. A sudden jolt of pleasure spread through him as Harvey's lips found his nipples. Fuck. That was hardly fair.

"Harvey, fuck, you didn't say you were going to do that." He didn't get a response, but he hadn't expected one.

He kept going, trying to ignore the pressure building in his abdomen. After twenty seconds, but what seemed like an hour, Mike had to bite his lip.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop unless you put some effort in, Michael. You're just wasting your time."

Harvey's voice had slipped into a lower register, the one he used when he was going to get his way no matter what. The one that could have brought Mike off all on its own. Not. Fair.

"I-I can't Harvey. I'm too close now, just like this."

"Well then I guess I wont be fucking you tonight, then. Huge shame, I was looking forward to it." Mike didn't know how Harvey could sound so nonchalant at a time like this.

"Harvey, please! I can't. If I, fuck, if I go any faster-" Mike let out what was definitely not a choked sob, definitely not, "Harvey I'm going to come. I just... please?"

"Just a little effort. That's all I'm asking for."

Mike's brain cycled through his options, very fast. Either he didn't do it and Harvey didn't fuck him, or he got to come and Harvey didn't fuck him. He knew which option he preferred. He sped up, bucking his hips into his hands as he felt the adrenaline rush through him.

"Fuck... I'm-"

"No, you're not." Harvey's hand came out of nowhere and pulled his away, stopping him. If it had been a second later, he would have come anyway, but, fuck, now he was just humping the air and making the most needy noises he had all night.

Suddenly Harvey was between his legs, wet fingers sliding into him with expert ease. Mike felt every twitch of his digits and he had to focus on not losing it every time they moved. When Harvey replaced them with something much larger, Mike actually surprised himself by managing to hold it together. It wasn't until Harvey was kissing him and thrusting into him that he was really in trouble. Harvey's bare chest brushed against his, his fingers dug into him, his thumbs tracing small patterns over his hipbones and Mike could feel all of it. By this point he was usually lost in Harvey's eyes or something equally embarrassing but now, every tiny detail of his touch seemed magnified.

"Fuck, Harvey... I can't. It's too much..."

One of Harvey's hands slid down a little to his cock and started to jerk him in time with his thrusts as he gave him and encouraging nip on the jaw. Four flicks of his wrist had Mike seeing stars from behind the makeshift blindfold. Harvey kissed him softly before speeding up a little, losing his rhythm. It didn't take him long to follow, coming into Mike with a surprisingly dignified grunt.

After they'd cleaned up and Harvey was getting back into bed with him, Mike couldn't help but grin.

"What is it?" Harvey asked.

"I just... do you think we could do it like that again? With the blindfold? It was fun."

"You think that was fun? Oh, Rookie, I've got so much to teach you."


End file.
